


Mixture

by RandomRyu



Series: Requests from Tumblr [2]
Category: Homestuck, Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Cuddling, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Hand Feeding, High School, Incest, Javert doesn't know how to handle kindness, Loki wearing makeup, M/M, Minor Angst, Prom, Science Bros, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles/requests from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Science Bros; Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Science bros. Word to incorporate into fic: Sandwich.

It was a normal day in the helicarrier; Tony and Bruce going about working on projects in the— very extensive, to say the least— lab while the others went about training or watching over the God of Mischief just in case he got into any, well, mischief. 

Tony never had time to sit down and eat, none of them never really did. Everything was always quick and on the go as they walked in the halls or, in the men in the lab’s case, in the middle of working. Tony usually snacked on things such as blueberries and smaller fruits while Bruce barely snacked. Occasionally, though, Bruce would take what Tony had offered to him, and it was only recently he was eating it right from the other’s hand.

At first, Tony was a bit surprised when the other man just leaned over and bit the strawberry which he offered in between his lips softly, pulling away just to leave the leaves and small stem of the snack. His lips had brushed the mechanic’s fingers slightly as he pulled away and chewed, though he didn’t say anything of it; only thanking Tony for the treat and going on with his work.

Today, though, Tony actually brought it a full sandwich. Bruce couldn’t help the way that his stomach growled at the sight of it; he hasn’t even since the night before and he hasn’t gotten time to grab something on the way to the lab.

"Want some?" Tony asks from his side of the table, holding up half of sandwich, having eaten the other half.

"That would be great." Bruce smiles back at him, and of course, Tony rips off a piece and holds it out only for Bruce to take it between his lips once more, chewing slowly and swallowing a few seconds later. A content sound rises from the back of his throat and opens his mouth once more, awaiting another piece of the food. And of course, Tony rips off another piece and feeds him by hand once more.

This goes on until the meal is finished, and Tony rubs his hands together so there’s no stray crumbs on them when he goes back to work with the beakers. He had to admit, the feeling of the other scientist’s lips brushing against his fingers while he fed him made a warm tingle wash over his skin, and he swore that he saw a blush tinging the other’s cheeks before he went back to his work.

He planned on bringing another sandwich tomorrow.


	2. Valvert; Movie Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Valvert. Word: Movie star.

Valjean was always fond of just cuddling up on the couch and watching movies all afternoon when they had free time, and Javert hated to admit it, but he was a huge cuddler. He loved to just nuzzle up to Valjean and rest his head on his chest, hear his heartbeat as they lay together and watch a movie. 

Usually, they watched mellow movies other than action packed or horror ones. Javert couldn’t deal with horror movies- the way things just popped out unexpectedly out of nowhere after complete silence filled with a terrifying done. So, they stuck to the usual thriller movie or something of the like. 

And, it seems, Javert has taken a liking to a certain movie star. His name was Tom Hiddleston. 

The past few weeks after work was finished and the day was coming to an end, they would cuddle up on the couch and watch movies that he starred in. Javert’s favorite by far was probably War Horse. He even watched a few videos of the man being interviewed on his free time or breaks at work, finding the man charismatic and absolutely adorable at the same time. God, he felt like a teenage girl as his little obsession formed, and Valjean couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous, though he still teased Javert about it from time to time.


	3. Valvert; Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Valvert. Word: Prom.

Javert attempts to fix his crooked tie and smoothed out his dress shirt, wanting to look at least presentable for his date. Prom night for the seniors was finally here, and he’s surprised that he even has a date to tag along with him. He’s never really had any relationships or even a mere date as simple as going out for pizza, bowling—whatever couples do. He wouldn’t know personally, other than passing hormonal teenagers in the hallways of his school practically eating each other’s faces (which he found appalling—get a room why won’t you). He’s even more shocked at who he’s going out with—Jean Valjean; the school’s class clown and kindest, most caring guy out of the bunch. 

He and Javert never really got along perfectly. From Javert’s point of view, anyway. Valjean would tease him playfully and say hello to him when they passed in the hallways, even attempting to have a conversation with the up-tight, stoic male. Somehow, this became a normal occurrence and Javert found himself warming up to the other (though still confused by his kind actions). 

And now, here he was waiting for Valjean to pick him up in his car and bring him to prom, dressed to the nines (as best as he could, anyway) and blushing like a damn schoolgirl. He wished he could wipe that blush right off his own cheeks. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a beep from the front of the house, making his way outside without bidding goodbye to his guardians(and not that they would care about him, anyway. Javert hated his family). 

“Come on, get on in!” Valjean called out from the rolled down window, patting the passenger’s seat with his palm. Javert complied and gave him a curt nod before he hopped into the car, buckling up and straightening his tie once more. With a glance over to Valjean, he couldn’t help but stare for a few moments. He looked damn alluring with his clean, crisp suit hugging his figure in all the right places and his cropped hair styled off to the side to cover half of his forehead. The almost smug smirk he wore made Javert’s heart skip a beat. 

“Like what you see?” He teased, a quiet chuckle escaping him. Javert sputtered and averted his gaze awkwardly; embarrassed to be caught staring. 

“Shut up, Jean. Just drive.” 

Valjean just laughed as he pushed down on the gas pedal.


	4. Thorki; Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Thorki. Word: Spanking.

When Loki was younger, there was many types of discipline that would be enforced on him when he acted out or misbehaved. And usually, Thor was the one to administer it. Odin had rolled his eyes and sighed when Loki had caused new mischief and either upset someone or broke something, and either sent him off to his room or banned him from reading or magic—something simple as that. 

Though, when he acted out more severely, there were more intense consequences. What happened most was that Thor would bend him over his knee and pull down his leggings by force as the younger male clawed and whined against his legs, trying to get out of his older brother’s grasp and run away to avoid the punishment. This never worked, though, since the blonde was much stronger than the small prince; merely holding him down by the small of his back with one hand as he roughly pulled down the fabric to bare his behind with the other. 

Loki usually went rigid and tensed up with the first slap, only one impact already leaving an impact on his pale ass as Thor watched color blossom on the skin. His hand kept on moving, kept on landing firmly on Loki’s ass with a resounding smack that echoed through his quarter’s along with the winces and groans from the God of Mischief writhing against Thor’s lap as if he was trying to get out of the way of the other’s hand falling down upon him once more. 

Ten more noisy slaps and Loki was writhing on Thor’s lap, little keening noises rising from the back of his throat and his hands pawing at The bed sheets for anchor as his eyebrows furrowed together in what seemed like irritation; a blush blooming across his features. He swore he could feel something hard pressing up against his clothed belly, and that only fueled his embarrassment and arousal even more. God, he hated how much he loved this. It was supposed to be a punishment, not an erotic act that both of them seemed to absolutely love and enjoy. 

It was a few more moments before Thor’s hand stopped moving dropped to the back of Loki’s thighs; his breathing ragged along with his younger brother’s as he looked over his work. Loki’s ass was bright red and already starting to bruise under the other’s rough touch, and looking up to his features he could see the trickster’s red cheeks and glistening eyes; his lips parted slightly as his breathing hitched. 

It was a moment before Thor could even speak up, snapped out of his little daze by Loki wiggling on his lap and accidentally grinding their clothed arousals together. 

He couldn’t take it anymore as he helped Loki off his lap only to lay him belly down on the bed, pulling up his leggings carefully to cover his bruised ass. 

“Behave, Brother. Or this shall happen again.” Was all the blonde said before he turned and made his way hastily out of the room. 

Loki waited until he couldn’t hear his brother’s footsteps anymore before he turned over and started to palm himself through his clothing.


	5. Valvert; Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Valvert. Word: Rain/raining.

Javert visited Madeleine’s house often. He wasn’t quite sure how it started or how it became such a normal thing to spend nights at the mayor’s house, but soon he found himself falling asleep in the arms of the other man every night; enveloped in a comfortable warmth and a kiss placed atop his head before they drifted off to sleep. It was odd having someone treat him so kindly, and that one person being a man who reminded the inspector vaguely of a convict that had been with him in Toulon when he was a mere guard. He tried not to dwell on such topics so often, but it always swam to the front of his mind now and then. 

Even though that thought lingered in the back of his mind, he still found himself being treated lovingly by Monsieur Madeleine. 

Tonight, the two men walk home in the rain; Madeleine holding an umbrella over their heads and stooping over to accommodate Javert’s height. It’s a bit comical seeing such a tall man leaning down to cover both himself and a more stocky man that goes up to his cheekbones. Though, at the same time, it’s oddly adorable, in a way. And it certainly doesn’t help the rumors drifting around town of the two sharing a bed together. 

When they reach Monsieur Madeleine’s home, the mayor folds up the umbrella when they’re under the protection of the wooden roof above them on the porch, unlocking his front door and ushering Javert inside before stepping in himself; closing the door behind him. When the inspector takes off his coat and hangs it on the coat rack along with Madeleine’s which follows a few seconds after, these movements seem oddly mechanical after the many times he’s done it. They slip off their muddy boots so they don’t make tracks into the house (which upsets Madeleine’s landlady like no tomorrow, and ends up scolding them like their children), making their way into the living room for the time being. It’s when the mayor is about to go get supplies to light the fire when he sees Javert shivering. 

“Javert, come. Let us return to bed, though it’s a bit early. You look absolutely exhausted, and you’re shivering.” He places a hand on Javert’s shoulder, and the man knows not to flinch, now. He’s still getting used to Madeleine’s soft, kind touches and words. Still getting used to the affection being put upon him, for it is the only loving touch he has received in his lifetime. 

Javert’s only response is a curt nod. 

Madeleine leads Javert off to the bedroom with his hand resting on the man’s back, closing the door behind them when they arrive. They change swiftly into their sleeping clothes before they pull back the covers of the bed and settle down (Javert has to borrow an outfit from the other male—for he has not stopped at his home since the morning). 

And again, the inspector finds himself being cradled in the other’s arms. Madeleine’s hugging him from behind and holding his hand loosely; his thumb stroking the skin of the back of Javert’s hand. Even now, in this intimate moment, the mayor keeps his wrists and neck covered, almost wrapped to prevent others from seeing through down to the skin. Javert has to hold back the urge to roll up those sleeves and pull down that collar just to see what the man is hiding, if it’ll reveal who he really was if he was hiding behind a mask or a false name.

But he doesn’t move, just squeezes the other’s hand slightly and closes his eyes, doing his best to try and drift off to sleep and not fill his mind with useless worries. 

The last thing he hears and feels is a kiss against his hair and “Good night, Javert,” being whispered to him in a quiet, kind voice.


	6. Thorki; Lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Thorki. Word; Lipstick.

Thor was used to Loki painting his nails black. He’s walked in on Loki with his fingers fanned out on his desk as he carefully spread the black liquid over his nails, blowing on then softly once he was finished with each finger. He wasn’t alien to the fact that his brother also painted his toe nails, also. Though, it was a bit odd to see him walking around with paper between his toes as they air dried.

Thor was used to Loki and his feminine antics. But one thing that knocked him off guard was when the dark haired god walked in with bright red lipstick smeared carefully across his thin, soft lips. He wore everything he usually did- loose green shirt and black pants- but the lipstick stuck out the most at the moment.

Thor was snapped out of a daze once Loki spoke.

"You’re staring. Notice something different?" The god of mischief pursed his lips, the sides tilting up in a haughty smirk.

"I see you’ve acquired a taste for Midgardian makeup even more so." He stated simply, clearing his throat.

Loki hummed in response, his steps slow, that pause-step-pause with the swing of his lithe hips. He reached out and fanned his fingers out on Thor’s broad shoulders, swinging one leg over his lap to settle down on the other man, that seductive smirk still plastered on his sharp, devilish features. Thor gasped slightly once the other moved his his slightly, grinding down onto the blonde’s lap; his hands slowly reaching up to settle on Loki’s hips.

"They have quite the selection," Loki started, placing a soft kiss on Thor’s cheek, a bright red mark in the shape of the trickster’s lips left behind. "Many different colors, even flavors…" The kisses trailed lower, over Thor’s broad jawline and thick neck, making him tense and bite his lip as he stifled a moan. "They even have green." He chuckled against the skin of Thor’s throat, his grip tightening on the thunderer’s shoulders as he began grinding down softly onto the other’s lap.

"Loki…" Thor breathed, his thumbs messaging the paler man’s waist through his thin shirt. He couldn’t help but groan as Loki began to lick and suck at the skin of Thor’s neck. His hips bucked slightly, grinding up against Loki’s clothed behind; a soft moan escaping the trickster’s lips.

Loki pulled away from Thor’s neck, the lipstick smeared around his lips some, most of it marking Thor’s skin. His pale cheeks had a natural blush staining them, and the green of his eyes were almost hidden by his dilated pupils.

A single kiss was placed on Thor’s lips as the trickster cradled the blonde’s face before he pulled back completely, making sure to grind his ass against Thor’s lap once more before he stood up.

"Loki, a—"

He was cut off by a chuckle from Loki and the sight of him kissing his palm and flattening it, pointing it towards the thunderer.

With that, Loki disappeared around the corner, leaving Thor hot and bothered as he crossed one leg over the other and cleared his throat, allowing his hair to hide his burning cheeks and cloudy eyes.


	7. Stridercest; Incorrigible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Dave/Dirk or Stridercest. Alpha Dave. Word; Incorrigible.

Dave stared down the teen on the other side of the table, tapping his fingers on the light-colored wood; his red eyes looking down on the smaller Strider. Dirk fidgeted with the ends of his jacket, it was around early fall, and that was the time he wore sweaters all the time. Dave can’t count a time seeing him without one outside the house or anywhere else in public. The smaller blonde gave off a nervous aura, staring down at the table. He didn’t want to look his older brother in the eyes. 

“Dirk,” Dave had to talk to him. Dirk glanced up at the older male before averting his gaze. He still couldn’t look at him. He felt guilty. “Dirk, look at me.” He sounded more firm, commanding. He finally looked up, though he didn’t lock eyes with him.

“I’m sorry,” Dirk mumbled, still fumbling with the ends of his sleeves.

“Are you really?” Dave arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yes, I am,” The other nodded, chewing his bottom lip. 

“Good. If I hear about you drinking on school property, or in general, you’re grounded. Got that?” Dave wasn’t good at punishments. He always told Dirk to go to his room and stay there, though the kid always found a way to sneak out or go against his orders. “This behavior is incorrigible. I just can’t let it go.” Dirk nodded. It was the second week of school and he was already suspended for a week. For what? He was drinking alcohol at the football game hosted for the school. He lied when he said that he was going to the game, ending up hanging out on the local railroad tracks and drinking, also having been around kids smoking drugs. 

Dirk was a good kid—or so Dave thought. He wasn’t careful with things, and he was a daredevil. Dave could remember one time that Dirk had done a wheelie off of the wall after school and he had fell and broke his leg. For about a year or so, he was in a cast, and he couldn’t really go anywhere. He was stuck in the house around his older brother, though Dave didn’t mind taking care of him. Surprisingly, the older male wasn’t angry at him. Of course he was a bit irritated about having to pay the hospital and cast bills and such, but he gave him a thumbs up for popping a talented trick.  
Dirk nodded, though he didn’t promise. He understood when to make it seem like he was listening to his brother, though he could look right through him. He hoped he couldn’t. Now he just had to find a way to get out and around this.


	8. Spideypool; Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing; Spideypool. Word; Spaghetti.

Peter sat awkwardly at the table as his fathers and their guest ate their dinner almost in silence. He thought it would have been a good idea to invite Wade over for dinner of all people. He was completely aware how his parents felt about him and thought how much of a danger he was to him, but he thought if he could bring the male over one night for a simple dinner with the family, it would go well. But it wasn’t going exactly as planned. Wade had walked in with a different getup than usual; a band t-shirt with a pair of loose jeans and converse. It was much like Peter’s style of dress. He still kept his mask on though, which Tony and Steve thought to be quite odd. They always wondered why he had that mask on 24/7. 

The silence hung over them, filled only by the sound of the metallic clink of forks on plates and chewing. But Wade seemed to be humming a song to himself, but Peter couldn’t place the tune. 

“Hey, pops,” Wade spoke up suddenly, causing Steve to look up from his plate and swallow what he was chewing of his spaghetti. 

“Hm?” He raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was going to expect from the masked man. 

“You got a nice house here,” He complimented Steve, also glancing over at Tony as he said this. He seemed to be grinning under the mask, they, especially Peter, had a feeling he was. 

“Why, thank you, Wade,” Steve smiled slightly and nodded at Wade. It wasn’t anything vulgar from his mouth, at least. 

“Oh, also!” Wade seemed to remember something. He pointed one finger up in the air for a moment before his hand rested back on the table. Tony raised an eyebrow and felt like it was going to be something unimportant or just something said to aggravate the two fathers. “You also god a pretty good looking son, I mean wow, look at him!” Peter almost choked on his spaghetti when Wade pat his back. “Wow, hot hot like a tater tot. I would climb him like a tree. Oh wait- I did!” And that’s where Tony put down his utensils and ran his hands through his hair to refrain from yelling at the younger man. Steve just sat there silent and a bit shocked for what came out of the male’s mouth. 

Peter knew it was a bad idea to do this.


End file.
